The Interruption Kiss Between The Shenny Argument
by MissMusicGeek13
Summary: Shenny fanfic. One-Shot. This is my first time writing a Shenny Story. So, be nice and please Review! R


The Interruption Kiss Between A Shenny Argument

Disclaimer: I do not own B.T.T.

A/N: I promise that I try making a Shenny story to all you Shenny Fans! Hey I read a Shenny story called, The Lateness of the Hour" I feel bad that it is true that my love for Shamy is murdering for the beloved Shenny Fans Heart. The season doesn't really suck (To my opinion) I mean, there is that episode when Sheldon has Will Wheaton on "Fun with Flags" when he talks to Penny, so the people who write the show doesn't really make Sheldon and Penny seem like strangers. But I will agree that they are so pushing Penny away and when they gave just a small part when she waits on Sheldon, Amy, Howard, and Bernadette's table. But I think the show is still okay but I feel bad for those who are Shenny fans, so I decided to make a One-Shot of the cute pairings of Sheldon and Penny. But to let you guys know, this is the first time that I ever made a Shenny story, because I mostly make Shamy stories. So please be nice!

**The Interruption Kiss Between The Sheeny Argument**

It was Christmas Eve; Penny was helping Sheldon to decorate Sheldon and Leonard's apartment with Christmas decorations. Sheldon was on a chair putting decorations on the Christmas tree, Penny had the main attraction to the Christmas tree; the star. Sheldon looked back down to Penny to get the main attraction for the Christmas tree; Before Sheldon can get the star he put his hand on his forehead shrugging slowly. Penny made a confuse face, "What's wrong?" Sheldon took away his hand from his forehead and said, "Penny you got it all wrong, it's supposed to be the angel that is the main attraction to the Christmas tree. Penny chuckled, "Sheldon, we all know it's the star! Now just put the star there so we could finish already?" Sheldon ticked and shrugged again, getting down from the chair he said, "Penny it's the angel, now can you please give me the angel so we finish already?" Penny crossed her arms across her chest and shrugged, "Sheldon, It's the Star. Just put the star on the tree". Sheldon crossed his arms across his chest too and calmly said, "It's the Angel, just give me the angel so I can put it in the tree". Penny was now getting frustrated and said, "Put the freaking Star on the damn tree!" Sheldon eyes went wide and he was getting frustrated, "Watch your language, and it's the Angel! Give me the Angel so I put it in the tree!" Penny and Sheldon made faces at each other. "Star" said Penny getting close. "Angel" said Sheldon getting closer. "Star" said Penny getting closer. "Star!" yelled Penny as her face was close to Sheldon's face. "Angel!" yelled Sheldon. Their faces were inches apart and at the same time, they said "Star" "Angel" and all sudden, Sheldon put his hand on Penny's back pulling her quickly to his body and Penny put both her hands on Sheldon's cheeks. They both kissed at the same time, and Sheldon tilt his head as he pulled Penny closer and Penny messed up Sheldon's hair. They walked backwards down the hallway to Sheldon's door to his bedroom, Penny put her leg on Sheldon's hip and he held on to Penny's leg as he opened the door and they walked in. Sheldon slammed the door, and Penny pushed Sheldon to his bed as she got on top of him. Sheldon elbowed himself to keep in balance; he rubbed his hands on Penny's back as she kissed his neck, leaving him hickies as well for Sheldon left hickies on Penny's neck. Sheldon sat up, and Penny took off her shirt. Penny pulled up Sheldon's shirt, Penny unzipped Sheldon's pants and they continued making out. Sheldon would groan every time Penny strokes his- you know there.

All sudden, Sheldon woke up. Sheldon looked around to see his phone was ringing and he checked who it was, it was Amy.

Sheldon: Hello?

Amy: Are you okay? You're breathing very hard

Sheldon: Well of course, I was asleep until that ringtone scared the living life out of me!

Amy: Oh well, I'm sorry that I awoke you. I just wanted to say that Goodnight and Merry Christmas

Sheldon: Oh well, um…Thank you. Merry Christmas and Goodnight

Amy: Okay, well I'll be dreaming of you. Bye.

Sheldon: I'll continue to dream of you too, Bye

After the conversation, Sheldon grinned realizing he said that he be continuing that he dream of Amy; actually he be continuing to dream about Penny.

Bazinga!

Hope you guys liked it! Please Review!


End file.
